forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.41
Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.41 will take place on Wednesday, December 10th, 2014. We have focused on bugfixing and some various small improvements. We also integrated new music themes into the game! There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. With this update we also want to say thank you for the entire year - the next update will come to the servers in January. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Improvements and changes' *Some background animations have been added - you can now see rabbits, birds and deer in your city's surroundings. Enjoy the nature! *Two brand new pieces of music have been added to the game soundtrack. One for High Middle Age to Colonial Age and the other one for Industrial Age and later. *Several new city sounds have been added to Industrial Age and later eras. *Smoke animations now fade out instead of just disappearing. *The fierce resistance bonus and military bonus icons have been changed. *Players are now able to disable clouds in GVG. *It is now impossible to collect units from military buildings if a player has more than 2000 units in the army pool. It is still possible to get units from quests, even when above the limit. After reaching 2500 units in the pool, it is impossible to get any more units. *After using Aid feature, a notification will be shown, informing user which building has been polivated. *The "time to heal" window in a military building now displays more accurately. *Some visual changes to the very first parts of the tutorial have been implemented. 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where the neighborhood bar occasionally shows negative points. *Fixed a formatting error on the guild dissolve pop-up window. *Fixed an issue where unit sprites were sometimes disproportional due to screen resolution. *The ‘Buy Forge Points’ button is now correctly greyed out when the player has maximum Forge Points. *Fixed an issue where the Collect All buff didn’t show after contributing Forge Points to another players GB. *Fixed an issue where some animations were randomly missing from city overview. *Fixed an issue where button text was missing on buildings during construction. *"Go to invites" and "Go to the guild" buttons in Event History were not always working - this has been fixed. *Fixed an issue where collecting Forge Points from Shrine of Knowledge did not remove "Collect All" button. *Fixed an issue where the Aid timer in social bar was not removed when timer runs out while viewing a screen without social bar. *Fixed an issue where goods were deducted even if not sufficient, resulting in negative numbers. *There was an issue where Aid feature was causing endless loading when there was nothing to polish/motivate. *Fixed an issue with the event history where the aid button was greyed out for friends and guild members. *The buttons in event history no longer greyed out when player can't be polivated, this has been fixed. Category:Changelog